


Square Filled: Beach Day

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Beach Day

The little boy sat at the kitchen table playing with his trucks excitedly. His mother watched on with a fond smile, the toddler distracting her from the homework in front of her. He was babbling on about ice monsters punching camouflage monsters in the back. His imagination astounded her, his attention to detail intricate and concise for a child that was not quite four. She couldn’t understand half of what he was saying but it didn’t matter, he was more than content for her to just listen and smile or laugh when appropriate. There was no one in the world that she loved more than that beautiful child. 

He had his father’s brilliant emerald eyes and dark blonde hair. He was large for his age, standing taller than the other toddlers at his day care. He was helpful and kind, standing up for kids younger than him and quick to make friends with anyone. He was also helpful around the house, always doing chores or taking care of anything his mother asked of him, usually without complaint. For being so young, he was extraordinary. 

As a single mom, she struggled to make ends meet. Between a couple of college night classes and two jobs, she didn’t get to see her little boy as often as she would like. The time she did get with him made all the stress worth it though. He never gave her any trouble and there were times his love brought her to tears. All her mistakes and flaws had led her here, gave her the most precious gift and she couldn’t regret a thing. 

There were plenty of times that she wished she had someone to help pay the bills, someone to help raise her child, just someone to hold her at night and help her through life. But ever since finding out she was pregnant, she hadn’t even tried to date. She had to quit college, now only taking a few classes here or there when she could. She had to pick up another job since her part time job would no longer cut it. Between working, homework and time with her son, there was no room for romance. Her whole life changed after that one night stand and she didn’t even know the guy’s last name. 

She had met him over four years ago. It was spring break and her and a few friends had went to Vegas. She was barely legal and out for a good time. Clubs and drinks threw her inhibitions out the window, making her do things she never would have done sober. But she had a long semester and she just needed to let loose and that she did. To the point she ended up falling into some handsome stranger’s bed. He was tall with broad shoulders, his dark blonde hair cut short and spiky. A spatter of freckles across his face was one of his cutest features whereas his green eyes were the most striking and were what originally drew her in. He had to be in his mid 30s but the wrinkles and crinkles only seemed to add to his attractiveness. He was all tanned skin and taught muscles and yet soft in all the right places. He was sweet and slow and he took care of her in a way that no one ever had and no one ever would. 

All she knew was his name was Dean. And he was only there for his annual weekend trip to Vegas. He stayed in a cheap musty hotel off the strip and the bed was hard as a rock. But his calloused hands were tender and gentle. He had a gorgeous black muscle car that he spoke of like a precious child and caressed like it was the love of his life. She didn’t know what he did for a living and she didn’t stick around until morning to even get his number. A once in a lifetime night was supposed to be just a memory. It was a good time and a night she would never forget. Now it never left her thoughts since she lived with the results of that night. 

Taylor Dean Y/L/N. His father’s name and a made up story was all the boy had of his absent father. When she found out she was pregnant, she had panicked. She had no way to contact him or a name to even find him. She couldn’t do it on her own and she needed his help if she was going to keep the baby. She couldn’t even figure out how it had happened. She was on the pill and she was always so careful. There was no way she would have missed a dose. Except this was spring break and she was drunk most of the time. She could only assume that since pieces of her memories from that week were spotty at best that she must have missed a day. 

She had collapsed and sobbed, grieving the life she had lost, shame from what she had done, guilt that she couldn’t tell him and pain that she couldn’t give this child the life they deserved. With the support of friends and help from her parents, she decided to keep the baby, moving back home for the time being to come up with a plan for her future. So once Taylor came along, she had an apartment lined up and classes sorted out and even got her old job back plus an additional one. 

Over time, she got to know her neighbors and even found a reliable babysitter in Miss Canfield across the hall. When she was able to afford daycare, the elderly lady only had to worry about watching the boy nights and weekends. Even though money was tight and support was limited, everything worked and she liked to think she was happy. She may not have what she wanted but she had everything she could ever need. Her way of life wasn’t perfect but it was good enough for her and her baby boy. 

“Tie for Miss Canful?” The boy asked with his charming lisp when his mom took off her glasses and closed her laptop. She smiled sweetly with a nod and he slid off his chair. By the time she had the table cleared off, he returned with his overnight bag. “I show her whattid I mate in daydare.” A soft laugh passed her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. He gave her a kiss and a hug before he ran out the door. She watched as he knocked on the door across the hall, waiting until the old woman opened to greet the boy. After a wave and catching Taylor’s blown kiss, she shut the door to get ready for class and grab her work clothes for afterward. It was an endless exhausting cycle but she never complained. 

She yawned through class and nearly drifted off a few times but she tried her hardest to pay attention and take notes. She only had to ask the classmate next to her for notes a couple times. When class was over, she slipped into the restroom to change and splash her face with cold water to try and wake herself. One more yawn broke her face after she turned off her car in the parking lot of the bar where she worked. She combed through her hair and gathered it into a ponytail as she walked, the hair tie held between her lips. She pushed the back door open with her hip and once her hair was tied off, she waved at her coworkers. 

Before she could fully get into the room, a petite blonde came rushing toward her. “Y/N! Oh. My. God.” She grasped at the taller woman’s hands and leapt up and down with excitement. The hostess was always excitable. 

“Daisy, what’s going on?” Y/N asked with an amused giggle. 

“There are two drop dead gorgeous hunks of man meat out on the floor tonight!” Daisy exclaimed in an elated whisper as her eyes sparkled. The other woman rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away. “No, no, you have to see them. They can’t be real and I need an eye witness to prove if they are or not!” Before she could retort, Daisy grabbed her by the hand and dragged her along. The door was pushed open a crack and the two women peeked out at the bar. 

All color drained from the mother’s face and her body nearly gave out beneath her when her eyes fell on these attractive strangers. Taking a few steps back, her eyes were wide and she took a seat on a stack of crates. Daisy stared with concern, having shut the door when she saw Y/N’s expression. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” She had crouched down slightly to look into her friend’s eyes, her hands on her knees as she searched her terrified orbs. 

“That--That--He--wha--” She couldn’t form a sentence, her words coming out in breathless stutters. A hand came to land hard against her cheek and she yelped. Her brow furrowed as she glowered at her friend as she brought a cool hand against her warm cheek. “You slapped me!” 

“You were broken! Something needed to snap you out of it!” Daisy retorted with flailing of her arms. “Who is that guy?!” 

A sigh passed Y/N’s lips and she hung her head, her eyes watching her fidgeting fingers instead of her coworkers judging gaze. “It’s Taylor’s father.” 

After explaining the whole story, Daisy was just as wide eyed and flabbergasted. It took the blonde a moment to gather her wits, staring at her friend with wide eyes and slack jaw. Finally, a bright wicked grin spread across her face. “Why is this the first I’ve heard of this?! Why didn’t you tell me Tay’s dad was hot as fuck? Oh my god, you naughty bitch! This is a new sexy side of you. I always thought you were so uptight and boring.” 

“Shut up! Oh, dear God.” She dropped her head in her hands. “He probably doesn’t even remember me and he definitely doesn’t know he has a son! What am I supposed to do?” Lifting her eyes again, she stared at her friend with desperation. 

“You go out there and you flirt and strut your stuff! And if he remembers you, then you get his damn number this time!” Her bubbly exuberance returned before she pulled the woman up from her perch on the crates. 

“No, Daisy. I can’t just walk up to him and get his number. He is not just some guy! He’s the father of my child. A child he doesn’t even know exists!” Exasperation and annoyance was now heavy in her voice as she scowled down at the other woman. “I spent one night with him, a night that changed my entire life and I didn’t even stick around to tell him goodbye! Even if he did fucking remember me, he probably hates me! That’s if he remembers me which I highly doubt.” She pulled her hands out of Daisy’s grasp with a fierce yank. “So no. I’m not going up to him for anything. And you’ll do well to stay out of my business and not meddle.” Daisy was dazed, frozen in her spot as Y/N stomped away. 

Pushing the door open, she did her best to avoid the eyes of the stranger while avoiding the gaze of her friend. She was luckily behind the bar tonight and was hoping she kept busy enough to distract her from the handsome man across the room and also the guilt she felt about snapping at Daisy. Even though the night went on as usual, time seemed to pass slower and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep her eyes from glancing over at Dean’s booth. 

He hadn’t changed much at all. Maybe a few more wrinkles and scars. He seemed broader, his biceps thicker and the scruff on his jaw made her lick her lips. As much as she tried not to let him distract her, she couldn’t help it. Where she was usually friendly and flirty with people, she was distant and spacy. She messed up more drinks and orders than she ever had in the history of working there. She was letting this guy get to her and it was more than aggravating. When the complaints made it to the owner, Brad, he had no choice but to pull her from bartending and put her out on the floor meaning Daisy would now be making the drinks. She could only hope that her distracted brain didn’t make her clumsy.

What was keeping the men here so long anyway? Surely by now, they would have either been getting drunk, going home, or walking out with some bimbo. They were doing none of those, still milking their beers as they sat talking with a laptop on the table between them. They were on the darker side of the bar, secluded and quiet. The ones that usually sat there wanted privacy, either for business or a date. She figured that the former was the truth though she wasn’t going to assume. She didn’t know anything about him, maybe he swung that way. It just didn’t seem intimate enough for a romantic outing and if she didn’t know any better, she would deduce they were related somehow. 

Much like her time behind the bar, the fact that her thoughts and eyes were more on Dean than on her work, the whole attention of the place quickly shot to her when she bumped into a patron on his way to the bathroom. The tray of drinks that she was holding tipped, glasses and bottles crashing and shattering to the floor, the liquid contents splattering all over anyone in the vicinity. The man began to yell and curse and Y/N’s embarrassment made her nearly cry as she bent down to start cleaning up. She sniffled her apology over and over before a loud gruff voice broke through the enraged man’s rant. 

“How about you shut the hell up, man? She said she was sorry.” Her eyes grew wide as she slowly started to recognize the voice, though deeper than she remembered. “It was just an innocent accident. Let it go.” When she looked up, Dean shot her a friendly smile before his face hardened to return to the man he was clearly trying to intimidate.

“How about you stay the fuck out of this, asshole?!” The man retorted, shoving Dean’s shoulder and causing the taller man to take a half a step back. 

Dean’s face twisted into something more sinister before he smiled sourly. “You shouldn’t have done that, pal.” The green eyed man took a step forward, his fists clenched and itching for a fight. The wrathful aura exuding from him brought her to her feet to stand between the two of them. Her hands rested against Dean’s chest and she caught his gaze to distract his attention. 

“It’s fine, Dean.” She whispered softly and calmly and the tall man visibly relaxed with a nod of his head. 

“It’s not fine, bitch!” The man growled and laid a hand on the waitress’s shoulder, spinning her around roughly. 

The action caused the woman to yelp and Dean’s temper to flare once again. Emerald orbs darkened as he closed the gap in a flash, pushing the woman behind him and throwing a punch before the drunk could even register what happened. There was a loud crack and a groan when his fist made contact with the man’s jaw and that one punched caused him to fall. Of course, he couldn’t just land on the floor, no. He had to land on a table, breaking it and making even more of a mess and bringing more men to their feet. This included the man Dean was with earlier, the taller giant coming to his companion’s aid. 

Y/N curled against Dean’s side when he put an arm around her. “Dean, watch out!” She yelled before he could even question if she was alright. She dropped to the floor out of his grasp so he could throw a punch at the man charging toward him. Before she knew it, she was crawling across the floor on all fours in the middle of an all out bar brawl. 

“If you had listened to me, this wouldn’t have happened!” Daisy yelled over the chaos as she dragged her friend under the table beside her. 

“This is no time for I told you so’s, Dais!” She yelled back before she let out a squeal when someone dropped to the floor beside them. 

“Brad already called the cops!” Daisy said wrapping her arms around Y/Y and pulling herself closer when the man flipped and flailed trying to get up in his drunken state. 

Not even a moment later, the doors busted open and a few officers pushed themselves in the middle of the fight. Y/N relaxed a bit but screamed again when a large hand closed around her upper arm. When her head shot around to face her captor, she was locked with dark emerald orbs and a wicked grin. He gestured his head toward the back. “Time to get out of here, sweetheart.” 

She cast a quick glance toward Daisy who winked, clearly approving of this turn of events. So before she could let herself second guess her decision, she gave him her hand and he pulled her to her feet. His fingers closed tightly around hers and she she remained close to his side as they followed behind the taller man. Making their way through the crowd and avoiding cops, they managed to slip out the back door without being noticed. She didn’t even worry about her car when Dean shoved her into the driver’s side door of the Impala and climbed in beside her. As the passenger door closed, her head turned to see the other man had climbed in beside her. She watched with panting breath as people started to stumble out of the front door before the car squealed backwards out of the parking lot. 

No one spoke again until Dean pulled in front of a motel. Dean cast a glance over at the other man, a silent conversation exchanged between them before his long arm fell over the back of the seat behind her. Whatever Dean had been trying to convey, the younger man picked up on it and opened the door. He gave her a nod and a kind smile before climbing out and heading toward the room. 

Now alone in the car, plastered against Dean’s side, she started to feel very warm. She didn’t dare to look at him, sure that she would sound like an idiot if she tried to speak. Her mind couldn’t process looking into that gorgeous face and speaking coherently at the same time. 

“It’s been a while.” He purred against her ear and she shivered at the warmth of his breath.

“You remember me.” It wasn’t a question because by this point there was no doubt.

“That was the best trip to Vegas I’ve ever had.” He chuckled darkly before his hand moved to tuck a finger under her chin. Her face turned toward him without much coaxing and she only hoped the darkness hid the blush in her cheeks. “Much to my dismay, I woke up alone and you didn’t even leave a note.” His face was uncomfortably close to hers at this point, sucking all the air out of her lungs. 

“I-I-left-it was spring break and I-” Just as she thought, her brain shut down and refused to allow her tongue to form any kind of coherent thought. Her blubbering just made him smile, a light chuckle fanning his breath over her lips. Her eyes closed as she took in the scent of beer with a hint of mint. His lips hovered over hers and she leaned into him. But before he could close the distance, she whispered against his lips. “I have a son.” It came out quickly and breathless and Dean just grinned. 

“A MILF. That’s hot.” A whimper made her lips tremble and she only seemed to melt even more into him, getting lost in the sexual tension. 

“No, no, no.” She finally snapped out of her daze enough to plant her hand against his chest and push herself away. Her resolve nearly caved when she saw Dean’s eyes open and a pout pulling at his plump lips. She groaned wishing she could do this with him right now, relive that night four years ago. She didn’t want to ruin the moment but if she didn’t bite the bullet now, she would never get up the courage to do it. “He’s almost four.” She stated, her eyes falling timidly to gaze at him cautiously through her lashes. 

He didn’t seem to catch on so she tried another approach. “His name is Taylor Dean. Named after his father” She watched him for a moment, searching his face as it scrunched in thought. She could see the wheels turning as he tried to pick up on whatever it was she was trying to convey. It was the moment she watched his eyes widen and he pulled back a bit when she sighed. His moment of realization made all color drain from his face and his arm move from around her. 

“You mean, he- we- that night-” She gave him a sympathetic smile as she nodded. “But you said-” 

“I know, but I was drunk and I forgot to take my pill for a couple days. I’m sorry. By the time I found out, I had no way of finding you.” She rested a hand gently against his thigh and desperately searched his emerald orbs. “I was young, it was spring break. I let loose a little too much and now I’m working two jobs, taking night classes and my little boy barely gets to see me.” Before she knew it, tears were sliding down her cheeks. “That night changed my whole life and I had to give up so much because of my mistake and I had no one and I knew nothing about you! I have to tell our son lies about his father because he can’t know his mommy was a stupid college kid and made a big mistake. But I can’t feel bad because he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He’s so beautiful, Dean and so smart and sweet and he’s got your eyes and-” 

Lips crashed against hers, silencing her ramblings and stopping her tears. His hands cupped her face as her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. When he pulled away for air, his forehead rested against hers. “Winchester.” Her face wrinkled as she lifted her eyes to look at him. He chuckled at the look of confusion etched on her features. “My last name is Winchester.” 

Her face lit up when she smiled and she offered her hand to him. “Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester. I’m Y/N Y/L/N. Would you like to go home with me and meet your son in the morning?” She giggled as he held her hand. But then she contemplated her words and a sense of panic set in. “I mean, you don’t have to. We’re fine. I don’t expect anything from you. You’re under no obligation. I just thought maybe you’d like to meet him--”

His smile softened as she took in a breath when his hand rested on her knee to rub circles with his thumb. “I’d love to meet him.” He assured her and she surprised him by planting her lips against his and her arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled against her lips, his hands resting on her sides as he took a moment to get lost in the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he lifted a finger. “Just give me a minute to go talk to my brother.” 

“Brother. Oh, that makes sense.” She giggled at her former theories and he raised a brow at her. She waved him off before nodding in acknowledgement. “Can I come with you? I’d like to meet my son’s uncle.” She smiled sweetly and he nodded after he had opened the door. He offered her his hand and pulled her out after him. 

The younger much taller Winchester was a lot softer than his brother, his gaze more sympathetic and his tone for sensitive and understanding. He couldn’t help but tease his brother, telling him that it was bound to happen sometime. He didn’t seem amused but she had a good giggle about it, even picked on him for his sexcapades. She and Sam were fast friends and getting to know the little brother actually seemed to help her get to know the older brother that much better. 

Sadly, she had to inform them that she needed to get home. Miss Canfield was expecting her back soon and she wanted to get some sleep in before having to deal with everything the next morning. She hugged Sam goodbye, the giant of a man having to bend himself down to wrap his long arms around her. He was all hard muscle and sharp edges, lean and toned and even though his hug was warm and gentle, it was a stark contrast to his brother. Once she pulled away, she turned to Dean who led her out the door with a hand on her lower back. 

In the moment, she had just been wrapped up in the adrenaline high of being with Dean again. It was easy to deal with the idea that he was really here and that he would be meeting his son. But as Dean drove her home, the heavy silence set in and she began to worry about what this all meant. Her mind worked through what this meant for her future. Would Taylor and Dean get along? Would Dean stick around or just come visit from time to time? Would she and Dean be a thing or would they just be coparents? Her exhausted mind and body began to panic and she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. When Dean noticed, he pulled over on the side of the road and quickly slid across the seat to wrap his arms around her. 

He held her and rocked her for a moment, trying to calm her down and put her mind at rest. She clung to him and found herself crying again. This had been the longest few hours of her life and she was having a hard time processing everything. Once she finally pulled herself together, she patted his jacket and pulled herself away. He refused to let her go though until he could see that she was alright. He searched her eyes then nodded when she did. Getting back behind the wheel, he kept a watch on her as he drove the short distance to the address she had given him. 

The apartments were on what most people called ‘the wrong side of the tracks’. It wasn’t well kept and it wasn’t the most appealing neighborhood, nor the safest. But it was within her price range and she had gotten to know enough people to keep her and her son safe and fed. The complex was a tight knit group that took care of each other and looked out for one another. Even though she had only been there a few years, she would consider the people that lived here more than just her neighbors, they were her family. But she could see by the look on Dean’s face that he held a distaste for the place. Not that she blamed him, it didn’t look like the best place to raise a child. She couldn’t help but giggle when he parked the car. He looked confused by her amusement when he turned his furrowed brow to look at her. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” She commented before climbing out and reaching into her apron for her keys. 

Dean’s eyes still roamed the property and the halls as they made their way to her apartment. She was on the third floor but there was no operating elevator so they took the stairs. Halfway up she had slipped out of her shoes and carried them the rest of the way. The Winchester was close behind her the whole way, so close she could feel his breath against her neck. She would cast a glance over her shoulder from time to time and offer a small smile but they didn’t speak. She was relieved when they finally made it to her door. She unlocked it and stepped in. Her eyes grew when she noticed that she hadn’t had time to clean up the past few days. She shuffled about to gather toys and clothes that were scattered about before shooting an apologetic smile toward the man. “I don’t really ever have a lot of time to play housekeeper. Excuse the mess.” 

He chuckled with a shake of his head before he moved over to her to take a few things from her arms. “Please. I raised Sammy and we live on the road. This is nothing in comparison to the messes I’ve dealt with.” She laughed and her eyes fell for a moment as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Don’t worry about the mess. Show me around.” 

She looked up at him with a warm smile before setting off further into the apartment. “It’s only one bedroom so Tay and I share.” She opened the door on the right to show a decent size room, her things on one side and the boy’s things on the other side. “I like having him close anyways.” She tossed the toys she had picked up onto the bed and took the clothes from Dean to drop them in the basket. “The bathroom is just across from the bedroom. No bathtub which sucks and made it hard to bathe Taylor when he was a baby but he seemed to like the kitchen sink better anyway.” 

As she told stories like that all throughout her tour, Dean couldn’t help but smile. He remained silent as he followed her and was just enraptured by her strength and love, raising this boy on her own for nearly four years. She told stories of how the couch was used as a fort lots of times during pirate raids because Taylor is having a pirate phase. She talked about how Taylor was never a fussy baby, always slept through the night but only if he was snuggled against mommy’s chest. She told him about the time they tried to get a goldfish but Taylor ended up making it go belly up by leaving a lamp on above the water and boiling the poor thing to death. It all made him laugh and made him feel like he knew the boy just by hearing the adoration in his mother’s voice. 

“Anyways. Yeah, this is our home.” She smiled up at him, her arms hugging around herself as she searched his features. He didn’t show fear or disgust which was a good sign but she wished she could read his thoughts. His smile made her think that she hadn’t scared him away with her stories. He looked around one last time, his lips pursed as he nodded. Her head tilted as her smile widened. “I’ll go get some sheets and pillows and stuff. The couch is pretty comfortable even though it doesn’t look it.” She stepped to move around him but squeaked when his arms caught her to pull her against him. 

All the air was sucked from her lungs again as she was thrust into his atmosphere once more. The way he looked at her made her weak in the knees and her hands clutched his jacket to help keep herself standing. “You’re amazing.” He smiled as his lips brushed against hers and her eyes closed. Time seemed to stand still and when his lips finally landed against hers, the kiss was soft and slow. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck and his hands moved around her waist to pull her closer as the kiss deepened. She lost track of time and space as she stood there in his arms, her tongue tangling against his. 

It was as if a lightbulb went off in her head, shocking her back into the present. She pulled away with a slight jolt and looked up at him with wide eyes and his widened as well. “I have to get Taylor!” Dean laughed and let her go and she quickly sprinted out the door. The moment she returned she closed the door slowly and her finger rose to her lips when Dean caught sight of her. He blinked and his chest froze with his breath. In her arms, was a slumbering toddler with a head of messy blonde hair and his thumb in his mouth. He was in pirate themed pjs and he was limp and peaceful in the arms of his mother. 

She communicated with hand gestures, pointing and nodding that she was going to put him in bed then she would be back. He nodded with a silent smile before he moved to sit down on the couch. The sound of quiet singing made his head turn to look back at the bedroom door that was cracked open slightly. He listened as her sweet voice whispered through the apartment warming his heart and surely soothing the child into a deeper slumber. She backed out of the room, slowly closing the door and making it barely click when it came to a close. When she turned around, Dean was beaming at her from the couch. 

“You have a beautiful voice.” He commented, one arm draped over the back of the couch as his head turned to follow her as she walked around. She began to pick things up off the couch and set them on the coffee table and in the dim lamp light he could barely make out the blush on her cheeks. He leaned forward and took her hand, pulling her to stand between his knees. She didn’t want to look him in the eye, suddenly timid in his presence and he grinned. “Hey.” His hands gently shook hers until her eyes locked on his face. “You’re an awesome mom. I couldn’t ask for a better baby momma.” He laughed and so did she, rolling her eyes. 

“Let me go get those blankets.” She pecked the tip of his nose before pulling from his hold and stepping away again. Bending over a trunk on the other side of the room, she began to rifle through the piles of quilts and baby blankets. Dean found himself staring with a darkened gaze at her backside on full display. His hum of pleasure caused her to turn her head and catch his eye. She grinned and winked at him before wiggling her ass and he chuckled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had visitors so I don’t really have a lot of grown up things.” She stood upright and turned around with a set of pastel blue sheets and a Buzz Lightyear comforter. “The pillow is the only fancy throw pillow I own but don’t worry, It doesn’t have any tassels.” 

Dean had stood and took the linens from her with a chuckle. “It’s a good thing I love Buzz the best.” She smiled sweetly at him and he began to lay out his bed for the night. 

“Just make yourself at home. There are extra toiletries under the sink in the bathroom if you need anything. Again, not a lot of adult things in there. And try and avoid the army men on the edge of the shower. They hurt when you step on them.” She laughed as she moved to switch on the light above the stove. “This light stays on all night because Taylor doesn’t like waking up in the dark. I leave my door open so if you need anything.” Dean nodded with a smile at everything she said until she had placed herself in front of her bedroom door. “Tomorrow is my day off so I’ll be up to make pancakes around 8. Taylor will get up around 8:30 and he’ll want to watch cartoons.” They stood silent for a moment staring at each other before she finally cleared her throat and put a hand to the knob. “I’ll let you get settled. Goodnight, Dean.” 

“Goodnight, Y/N.” That gruff voice and dazzling smile made her knees weak again and she smiled giving him a wave before disappearing into her room for the night. Dean decided on just changing and settle in to sleep. For awhile, he stared up at the ceiling with a wide grin, thinking back at everything that had happened that evening. Those thoughts eventually led to deeper, harder thoughts about where to go from here. Finally, he drifted off to sleep with the woman and his son on his mind. 

Usually, Dean would wake up on his own or his brother would wake him with a slap to the shin. This time laying on someone else’s couch, he was awakened by a tiny person climbing up onto his stomach. When one eye opened a crack, he saw the toddler staring down at him with a questioning look. Slowly, both of Dean’s eyes opened and his arms rested against his chest as he stared back. There was a moment where the Winchester was unsure of how to speak to the child but he didn’t have a chance to. “Wanda watch tartoons?” The little boy asked excitedly, resting his hands against Dean’s arms and leaning into the man’s face. His chest shook lightly with a laugh but he nodded his head and Taylor seemed pleased. 

“Taylor, I told you not to wake him up.” Y/N turned the corner out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel as she looked firmly at her son. 

“It’s alright. I should have been up by now anyway.” Dean defended, shifting on the couch. The boy wouldn’t move so he scooped the child into his arms and set him in his lap when his feet hit the ground. “You can only wait so long to watch cartoons, mom.” He chuckled adjusting the boy who made himself comfortable. 

She smiled fondly as she watched the two of them, her heart swelling with the feeling of completeness. Taylor didn’t even know it yet but he finally had his father. She only hoped that both Taylor and herself wouldn’t get their hearts broken. The two of them talked and laughed as they sat on the couch watching the classic cartoons on the television, getting to know each other while she finished up breakfast. Dean listened closely as the toddler began to rattle on about the monsters and such that he had been telling his mother about the night before. 

“Breakfast is done!” Her announcement caused both of the boys to leap from the couch and fly to the table. Taylor was all giggles as Dean was right behind him, scooping him up in his arms before he could reach his chair. Tears welled up unwillingly in her eyes as she watched father and son and she had to clear her throat to compose herself as she set pancakes out on the table. Dean helped the toddler into his high chair before he took his own seat. His emerald orbs caught her gaze and he smiled sweetly and she had to quickly look away to wipe her tears and hide the brilliant smile that accompanied the blush in her cheeks. 

She took a seat next to her son and began to cut up his pancake as he started a new little ramble. Dean listened as he piled pancake after pancake onto his plate. She giggled and it was Dean's turn to blush with a smile and grabbed the syrup instead. “Mamma, tan Bean tum to da beesh wit us day?” 

Both adults looked toward the child than looked at each other. “Well, if he wants to, Tay.”

The boy flashed his best puppy dog eyes toward the man and Dean sighed knowing he was already done for. “Tan you tum?! Peas?!” 

Dean look at the child's mother for confirmation and she smiled. “Yeah, peas, Bean?” With a giggle, she nodded. 

“Sure, I could use some sun and sand between my toes.” Taylor clapped his hands and he bounced in his chair with a giggle. His mother wrapped his arms over the boy’s shoulder with a laugh to keep him still. 

The rest of breakfast was full of laughs and smiles. There was nothing serious discussed, nothing personal or even adult related. By the time they were done, their abs hurt and Taylor's hands were sticky with syrup. Dean offered to help the boy get cleaned up while she went and packed their things up for their beach outing. She piled things like towels and sunscreen, floaties and plastic buckets. She laid out Tay’s swim trunks and flip flops. When she returned to the boys, she froze in her spot before breaking into laughter. 

Dean’s shirt was soaking wet whereas Taylor was shirtless. The look on the man’s face was priceless, wrinkled and turned down in a deadpan expression. Clearly unamused by the boy’s antics and her giggles, his gaze turned to her and his eyes softened as he pleaded with her. She rested her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles and when she had them under control she gave Dean a sympathetic smile. “Taylor, go change your clothes, baby.” She pushed him along, swatting his behind gently before she turned to the Winchester now rising from his perch. 

“He’s a little monster.” He commented as his emerald orbs followed the retreating form of the toddler. She giggled and patted a hand against his chest. When he turned to look down at her though, his eyes twinkled with a smile. But there was something else in those bright hues that made her smile drop. He quickly masked what appeared to be fear by putting on a smile and brushing past her. “I don’t have any swim trunks, so hope you don’t mind going to the beach with a guy in jeans.” She took a moment to watch him but didn’t say anything. Allowing herself to giggle, she rolled her eyes with a nod. 

Taylor absolutely flipped at the idea of riding in Dean’s big fancy car. Having forgotten that her car was still at the bar, she assured him that she would pay him gas money to drive them. Which of course, he refused. The ride was quiet other than the toddler dancing and singing a song of his own creation in the backseat. Where last night and this morning there was comfortability and lightness, there was now an unknown tension that she couldn’t quite describe. Every time she glanced over at Dean, his face was tight and lips pursed as if he was deep in thought. 

Taylor carried on the conversation without any input from the adults. The drive seemed to take a lot longer than it should have, the silence making time move like molasses. Taylor’s mother sighed with relief when they finally parked. The toddler was unbuckled and climbing out before the car was even turned off. His parents both looked in the back seat with a flash of panic in their eyes. Y/N moved to climb out first to cut the boy off at the pass. She practically jogged to catch up with him and he squealed when she wrapped an arm around his middle, scooping him up from the ground. 

Dean climbed out, watching with a grin and closed the back door where his son had escaped. It didn’t take him long to join them and helped her by taking the wriggling boy from her arms. Her shoulders relaxed as she adjusted the back slung over them and fanned the hair out of her eyes. Dean offered her a soft grin as the toddler shifted in his arms. She laughed as the boy continued to flail in excitement. The large man was able to keep a hold on him better than the petite woman ever would. 

She led the way off the sidewalk and through the sand. A couple dogs ran by chasing a ball and Taylor squealed in Dean’s ear causing the man’s face to wrinkle. The little boy clapped as he watched as they walked by umbrellas and towels with people in sunglasses and swimsuits laid out. Other people were splashing around in the warm ocean water and the little boy was getting anxious as Y/N pulled out and unfolded the giant cartoon themed beach towel. She came down on her knees on the towel and offered her arms to Dean who handed over the boy before he came down on his knees as well. 

The boy fought his mother’s hands as she stripped off his shirt and attempted to coat his tanned skin in sunscreen. Dean laughed and tried to help as the woman grumbled and huffed in fond annoyance. Finally when she was pleased with her efforts, she let him go. Without a look back, the boy sprinted across the sand. “Don’t go to far in the water! Don’t eat the sand! Don’t pull the dog’s tail!” And other exclamations left her mouth in just the short time she watched him go just a few feet away from her. 

Her eyes remained locked on the child and she almost forgot that the father of her child was even sitting next to her until he moved in her peripheral, the man making himself comfortable on the towel. His large frame took up most of the fabric beneath them so he shifted himself more into the sand to keep an appropriate distance between the two of them. Her head turned and she giggled before pulling out another smaller towel from her bag. Leaning over him, she threw it out on the sand and he watched her as she smoothed it out. When she sat up, he caught her by the arm and her eyes grew when they found his. 

There was a silent emotion in those deep green pools that she couldn’t read but for some reason it made her heart ache. They just looked at each other for a moment, a heavy tension settling around them to block out the rest of the world. His mouth opened and she swiftly pulled away with a shake of her head. “Just enjoy today, okay? We’ll figure it out later. Not now.” A frown curled Dean’s lips but he nodded. 

That was the end of the conversation between the two of them, their attention returning toward their shared blessing, the blonde boy trying to build a sand castle by himself at the water’s edge. Y/N didn’t have a chance to move before Dean shucked of his flannel and kicked out of his boots and socks. She watched him as he rose and made his way toward Taylor and sat himself in the sand beside him. She couldn’t help the adoring smile that overtook her features as she watched them interact. 

But she also couldn’t help the ache in her chest, the familiar feeling of fear and twinge of pain. She knew he wasn’t going to stay and she didn’t know if she’d ever see him again. So she pulled out her camera and began to catch as many pictures as she could. The toddler eventually called her over to help and just when she sat down, he tossed a handful of sand onto her lap causing her to scream and jump to her feet. Both boys laughed and she scowled playfully with her hands on her hips and the camera dangling from around her neck. 

When Taylor’s eyes landed on the device, his eyes grew and dazzled with his grin. He wiped his sandy hands on his damp shorts after standing to his feet and reach out for the small camera. She looked at him with a raised brow and a silent conversation passed between them. Dean watched on with a perked brow of his own at the brief interaction before she pulled the strap over her head and handed it to the boy. The moment it was in Taylor’s hands, his face broke apart in an even wider smile and he immediately began to shoot. 

Getting up in Dean’s face, they all laughed as the toddler pointed out all the freckles on the man’s face. Dean grabbed one side of the camera and squeezed his head against the boy and snapped a quick picture of the two of them in bright grins. “Momma, now you!” Dean let go of the camera when she reached out for it but Taylor’s face wrinkled. “No! Mamma wit me n’ Bean!” They both looked at each other and smiled before they each smooshed their cheeks against either side of the boy’s face. Both held each side of the camera to keep it still before Y/N pushed the button. Their first and probably only family photo. 

They pulled apart and the little boy snatched the camera back and ran off to capture something else. His smile never faded when he was now in the face of a dog that was almost as big as he was. When his mother turned her head, she noticed that it wasn’t Taylor that Dean had been watching. Her cheeks reddened at the weight of his gaze and she tucked her hair behind her ear and hung her head. 

“You’re a great mom.” It wasn’t the first time he had said that to her but this time it held more unspoken words and she swallowed the lump growing in her throat. “You take care of that boy and yourself far better than I ever could have.” Her breath hitched when those words left his lips. 

Her lips parted aas she intended to reply but the sudden squeal of her son captured her attention and interrupted her train of thought. Out of instinct, she leapt to her feet and darted in the direction of the cries. When she made it to him, she dropped to her knees and reached her hands out to grasp the boy’s arms. Tears were in his eyes and his lip pouted as he hung his head. She frowned at his pitiful state and brushed her hand through his hair. “What’s wrong, baby?”

He pointed a skinny finger down at the ground. In the damp sand laid the camera that he once held in his hands. “I drop it.” His lip began to tremble and she smiled softly. 

“It’s okay, Tay-Tay. It’s fine.” She picked up the device and quickly dusted it off and showed him. “See? Don’t worry about it.” Taylor seemed to relax and he looked up into his mother’s kind eyes. He finally allowed a smile to take over his tear stained face before he threw his arms around her neck. She smiled and rubbed his back before he pulled away to run across the beach once again. 

She watched him for a moment with a fond glow etched across her features. A hand caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and her head jutted to look up at its owner. Dean stood with dazzling green orbs and a soft smile and she couldn’t help but blush and smile in return. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. 

It would be another hour or so before they all climbed back into the Impala. It didn’t take long for the toddler to fall asleep in the backseat. His day out in the sun had tired him out. His cheeks were pink and his face was peaceful as she turned in her seat to watch him. No matter what Dean’s choice was or what their future held, she felt happy and content just having her son in her life and couldn’t imagine anything without him. 

“He’s a pretty awesome kid.” Dean’s voice was hushed as he broke the comfortable silence. Her eyes turned to him and she nodded with a smile. His smile in return seemed melancholy and his sigh gave off more than any words he could say. “I’ve already missed so much of his life.” 

She frowned and extended a hand to lay against his leg in comfort. She offered him a warm smile. “It’s not your fault. Today has made up for so much.” 

His large calloused digits fell over her tiny hand and he offered a slight twitch of his lips. “My life--It’s--well, it doesn’t have much room for a family.” Her head tilted at him and he watched his features shift as he kept his eyes on the road. “What I do isn’t exactly safe and doesn’t allow me to have people close to me.” She kept quiet but she could already feel the tightness in her chest. Already, there were a million questions running through her mind but she let him continue. “I travel a lot for my job and I don’t get paid good money. My life is on the line every day and so are the ones I’m close to. I’m scarred outside and in and I have nothing to offer but pain and fear.”

Her hand turned over to intertwine her fingers with his, squeezing as she looked on in empathy. “You don’t know anything about me. You spent one night with me years ago. Sure, you got an amazing kid out of the whole thing but you don’t want me as his dad.” Her mouth opened but his head turned to cut her off. “Before you argue, if you really knew me, you’d say the same thing.” Tears started to form in her eyes as her heart broke for him. The look in his eyes made her wish she could put the broken pieces of his soul back together. “I can’t be a part of his life.” He finally stated flatly and her jaw dropped. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised and it shouldn’t have hurt like it did. He was right, she didn’t know him. He had no obligation to them and he was free to go if he wished. But looking back at her boy, she frowned. Her head nodded slowly as she pulled her hand away from his, trying to hide the sting. “I understand. I don’t expect anything from you. This was my mistake not yours. It shouldn’t destroy your life.” 

His eyes grew with shock and he moved his hand to find hers again. “I’d be lucky to have the two of you in my life. Don’t misunderstand. I’d love to be a part of your family. But I can’t do that to you. You deserve better.” 

She wished they weren’t driving right now so she could hug him, hold him tight and assure him that he deserved the best as well. “I’d like to get to know you.” Her voice came out as a timid whisper, trembling slightly with emotion. 

“You really don’t.” He chuckled humorlessly with a shake of his head. She sighed and looked down at his hand in hers. “You’re better off without me and my baggage. I’m glad I could help bring that little guy into the world but you two have been just fine without me.” 

That was the last anyone spoke the rest of the trip. He never released her hand though, both just enjoying that brief warmth, the short connection. She watched him carefully and she could clearly see the gears turning in his head. His facial expressions knit and twisted in ways that held her interest. The boy began to stir awake right before they pulled into her driveway. It wasn’t until he had to turn off the car that Dean pulled his hand away. 

“Home now, Mamma?” Taylor mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with tiny fists. She smiled and nodded and laughed lightly when the little boy yawned and seemed to drift off back to sleep. 

She gathered their things and opened the door but when Dean didn’t move to get out, she stopped. Her face fell but she held him in a warm gaze. “Would you like to at least stay for supper? We usually order pizza and watch a cartoon movie before he has to go to bed.” 

The toddler seemed to perk at the mention of pizza and cartoons and suddenly he was wide awake. “Peeta, bean! Dotta tay for peeta! An Stooby doo. Wanna what Stooby Doo, mamma.” 

That got Dean to smile, his eyes turning to look back at the son he never knew he wanted until today. “Yeah, I guess I can stay for Scooby Doo.” When his head turned, she was smiling softly. He nodded in her direction before he made to climb out. 

Taylor was already curled up on the couch at Dean’s side when the pizza arrived. The toddler was just rambling on, his green eyes locked on the screen as he pushed the buttons on the remote. The TV screen switched quickly from channel to channel, the boy paying no attention to what was on just mindlessly changing the channels as he talked to Dean. When his mother came in with the box of pizza, he jumped up and dropped the remote on Dean’s lap to run to the kitchen. 

Dean’s brow furrowed as he followed the boy with his eyes before he disappeared then looked up at Y/N now setting the pizza on the coffee table with question in his eyes. She chuckled lightly before opening the box and smacking his shins lightly. “He’s going to get the paper plates and napkins.” She pointed out before taking a seat on the other end of the couch. Dean seemed shocked but then gave a crooked smile before he nodded with pride. 

It wasn’t long before two little legs led Taylor back into the living room with a stack of plates and napkins in his hands. He plopped himself down between the two of them, tucking his legs under him as he pulled the napkins apart and set one on each of the adults laps. The same was done with the plates. When Dean went to reach for a slice, the boy slapped his hand which earned him a look from his mother. “Dotta day grate first.” Y/N’s scowl turned into a grin when Dean’s eyes lifted to hers. She shrugged before bowing her head. “Tank you Dod for dis food an for are new fren, Bean. An let him stay fo-eva. Amen.” He then looked up at Dean with a smile and nodded, letting the man know that he could now eat. 

The last part of the boy’s prayer caused Dean to smile sadly, an expression she shared as well. But neither said a word as they each grabbed a slice of pizza and she turned on the movie. Once the food was devoured, the boy set his plate on the table and climbed up onto Dean’s lap, surprising the man but he allowed Taylor to get comfortable. The woman on the other side couldn’t help but stare at them as Dean unconsciously ran rough fingers through the boy’s blonde hair as they both laughed and smiled at the animated feature before them. Taylor was so happy and comfortable and she wanted to soak it all in before his father was gone. 

It wasn't long before both of them were asleep, their positions on the couch very similar. She couldn’t help but laugh softly. There was truly no denying that the boy was the Winchester’s son. She ran her fingers through Taylor’s hair with a smile and she giggled again when he snored softly. A snort from the older man made her nearly choke on her laughter and his eyes slowly fluttered open. When his hazy gaze lifted, he was met with her soft smile. She held a finger to her lips to silence him causing him to look at the slumbering toddler in his arms. She moved to take him but Dean shook his head and gently began to shift. When he rose, the boy mumbled but made himself comfortable against Dean’s shoulder as the man rose to his feet. 

She led the way to the bedroom, tossing a few stuffed animals and random toys out of his bed and pulling down the blanket. Dean was tender as he laid the boy down and tucked him in while his mother stood back and watched. The boy mumbled again in his sleep and rolled over to his side but his hand kept a grip on the Winchester’s hand. A smile played on Dean’s lips as he squeezed the tiny fingers and came down in a crouch. His free hand ran through the boy’s hair and his head tilted as he watched him sleep. 

There was silence for a few minutes before Dean kissed the boy’s head and stood up. Taylor’s hand fell from Dean’s and he brought his thumb into his mouth. Dean turned to Y/N now, gesturing his head toward the door before turning and walking out of the bedroom. She slowly closed the door behind her and when she turned around to face the man, she was stunned to feel his lips against hers. Not that she was complaining but it did come as quite a shock. His large hands cupped her face and she brought her hands to clench the fabric on his arms. 

It was a slow but passionate kiss that took away her air and made her knees weak. And it ended much too soon. His forehead rested against hers after he pulled away, her eyes open slowly to see that his eyelids were clenched shut. This was it. The time she had dreaded all day. Her hands moved to rest against his cheeks and his eyes shot open to lock with hers. She smiled sweetly, rubbing her thumbs lovingly against his stubbled cheek. “It’s okay, Dean. We’ll be okay.” His face wrinkled with a deep frown. “I’m just glad you came today.” 

“I’m glad to have met him.” Dean whispered softly before tasting her lips again. “And I’m glad I met you.” She smiled, nodding her head in agreement. They pulled apart unwillingly and Dean quietly helped clean up before making his way toward the door. His heart was heavy but he wore a smile to mask his guilt and pain like always. She stood a few feet away with misty eyes and a weak smile, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You have my number. If you ever need anything.” His words were genuine. The last thing he wanted to do was abandon them completely but he knew just by the look in her eyes that she would never call. He swallowed the lump in his throat before stepping forward to place a kiss to her cheek, her eyes closing as she sucked in a shaky breath. He lingered for a moment before he gave her one last smile. “Tell him that his dad loves him.” She let the tears fall then and she nodded, watching as he stepped through the door. He cast her one last glance before the door finally closed.


End file.
